


Soul Snatchers' Extra: Meeting many times over (Non-magical Modern AU stories and drabbles)

by BunnyBoi1998, Nikkie2571



Series: The Soul Snatchers' Saga: All stories, AUs, and non-canon funtimes [9]
Category: Original Work, The Soul Snatchers' Saga
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/pseuds/BunnyBoi1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: You've met them before, maybe it's time to meet them again. Bringing you the characters of The Soul Snatchers' Saga in a whole new light, a whole new world, with other, usually smaller, stories to tell
Relationships: Andarada—el Ilikama/Maradalel Iridam, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Soul Snatchers' Saga: All stories, AUs, and non-canon funtimes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Soul Snatchers' Extra: Meeting many times over (Non-magical Modern AU stories and drabbles)

The eyes of the other flicked up and down his form before squinting slightly.

“Just how old are you?”

Andarada—el smiled as sweetly as possible. “Fifteen, but I’ve been doing...  _ things _ since I was twelve.”

The girl blinked, her face flat and devoid of emotion. “Yeah, I’m gonna pass on the whole ‘being accused of statutory rape’ thing, see ya’ never.”

She then turned and walked away with a flick of her long hair, hips almost mockingly swinging side to side.

‘ _ Well, that didn’t work… Again. _ ’ Andarada—el felt a pout form on his face. He just couldn’t get away from his dad’s reputation. While the ‘rape’ defence was a new one, he was fairly used to rejection from his advances.

‘ _ Maybe I should just settle for some kisses? Would that be easier? _ ’

Andarada—el didn’t know, so he just went back to the main room, intent on winging it if another pretty face stood out to him.

Except he didn’t make it all the way, as, just when he reached the turn into the room, he literally walked right into someone else.

With a gentle ‘oof’, Andarada—el landed on the floor, lifting a hand to rub against his chin, which had crashed into the face of the shorter person. 

“Sorry about that I wasn’t loo…” Andarada—el trailed off, after realizing just who exactly he had bumped into. It was Maradalel Iridam, son of  _ Mayor _ Danda—el Iridam, and he was fucking  _ beautiful _ this close up.

The other blinked at him, pretty blue eyes going confused and concerned. “Are you okay?”

Andarada—el is prepared to just cleanly answer Maradalel’s question when an idea hits him and he lols his head to one side, putting a half-smile in place on his face.

“Mmmm, I’m not sure, you may have to come over here and kiss me better.”

The other stiffens, his face turning visibly redder. “Wh-what did you say?”

Andarada—el feels his hopes dim just slightly, but carries on. “I said that you may have to come over and kiss me better.”

The other’s face turns even redder. “I-I-I-I-.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Andarada—el says genuinely. “But I’d really like to know what kissing you feels like.”

And then Andarada—el’s luck runs out, as his father, Visistale—el, emerges from the doorway and instantly turns to his son.

“Andara, what are you doing on the floor?” He asks calmly, although Andarada—el can practically see the hidden strain and sternness pulsing through him.

The other boy pipes up. “Th-th-that would be m-my fault, sir! I ran into him when I turned the corner. I was in a rush to f-find the bathroom.”

Andarada—el is pretty sure that the other is actually telling the truth, which is… interesting. If Andarada—el had creeped him out he’s fairly sure Maradalel would have just left him hanging there, but he didn’t.

Andarada—el feels the small spark of hope in him grow back to its previous brightness. He may just yet walk away from this party with a friend.

His father makes a noise of understanding disinterest. “I see. Hurry along then, I have to talk to my son urgently and I do not have time for you two to… sit like fools in this hallway.”

Andarada—el cringes, both inside and out. There go any and all of his chances with Maradalel.

The other boy stands and is then hurriedly walking away, taking with him any protection he granted Andarada—el from his father’s coming wrath.

“Andarada—el,” Visistale—el says cooly, the entirety of his tone screaming ‘come with me’.

Andarada—el gets up and follows his father down the other arm of the hallway, away from where anyone will want to be headed.

“You know, son,” Visistale—el says. “I was having a wonderful conversation when a girl comes up to me privately tells me that the boy I had spent years raising to be polite and well-spoken had attempted to hit on her, seemingly intent on having sex with her. Now tell me son,” Here Vissitale—el stops and turns to face him. “Tell me she was lying to me, that you had not actually intended to ‘pick up’ while at this  _ very important _ event. Tell me that she didn’t confirm to me the rumours that you’re a ‘ _ thot _ ’.”

Andarada—el stares blankly, trying desperately not to give anything away. “Would you believe me if I said yes, or have you already made up your mind?”

Visistale—el’s face twitches, a sneer trying to form on his face. “How many times have you done this? How many times have you snuck away from me, away from my rules!?”

Andarada—el doesn’t flinch, but he wants to. Instead, he lets himself relax, makes it seem like he doesn’t care, because he doesn’t, even though he does.

“Fewer times than I’d like, to be honest, but definitely wayyyy more than I know you’d appreciate,” Andarada—el says with a tilt to his voice, a nonchalance he can emulate, wishes he actually had, but doesn’t truly feel in the moment.

Visistale—el’s jaw clenches, his lips finally pulling into the sneer he’d been holding back. “We are at a  _ political event! _ Now is not the time for youthful frivolity and hookups! You have a future ahead of you, and you will reach it by following my rules! One day you will replace me, but being a thot is not how you do it!”

By the end, his father is yelling and Andarada—el is thankful that they’ve managed to walk far enough away for it not to echo back to the party.

“To be honest father,” Andarada—el says. “Politics can go suck it!”

Visistale—el literally takes a step back, his mouth open in shock. Andarada—el continues before he can use it to speak.

“I don’t care that people think I’m a thot, that I like having sex with other people. And that’s because I  _ am _ a thot!”

Rage builds back up in Visistale—el’s eyes. “How dare you!”

Andarada—el continues as if his father hadn’t even spoken.

“So, don’t mind me as I go somewhere else and suck some marks onto some else’s skin, yeah? Not that minding me will help much since nothing you say or do is going to stop me.”

Andarada—el turns around and heads back to the party, the social security it grants, and the opportunity to do just as he said.

Perhaps Maradalel will be there, let him do that to him, or even the other way around. Pickiness is for losers who don’t like new experiences.

********

Maradalel was standing there, holding a glass of water, watching their father drone on to a potential contact, when they feel it. A tap on their shoulder.

They turn around and there he is, Andarada—el, looking determined and smiling like he’s found something great.

“I’m gonna kiss you now, is that okay?” He asks.

Maradalel blinks, stunned for a second, and then nods, just slightly.

“J-just…. Not in front of everyone, please?”

The boy’s smile brightens and he grabs Maradalel’s hand, leading him away. But that’s okay, Maradalel’s very okay with that.

They’ve been waiting their turn for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
